


Dozing Off

by HalfChance



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Redemption!AU, Water Guns, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfChance/pseuds/HalfChance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had never fallen asleep before. Not really anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dozing Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was churned out, on my phone, in five minutes, because I couldn't sleep. Please don't have high expectations.

She had never fallen asleep before. Not really anyway.

  
But that night, snuggled against Jasper's shoulder, she found herself dozing off, arm wrapped loosely around Amethyst as if she were afraid the gem would try to flee in her slumber.

  
Garnet and Lapis found them in a pile the next morning, Jasper sprawled on the couch, Amethyst clinging to the gem's chest, and Pearl tentatively leaned against Jasper, arm slung around Amethyst.

  
"I don't think I have it in me to break them apart." Garnet smiled, just the smallest bit, at the sight.

  
"I'm not you though." With that, Lapis turned on the sink faucet and turned the flow so it hit all three at once.

  
A squealing noise ripped through the room as they broke apart (or tried to, Amethyst clinging tighter to Jasper, Pearl grabbing Amethyst, and Jasper trying to get away from both at once).

  
"Goddess damn it Lapis!" Jasper hopped to her feet, chasing the gem out of the house, screaming for her to come back.

  
"Well, that was fun while it lasted." Garnet helped the other two to their feet. "C'mon. Steven spent last night with Connie so we got to go get him."

  
For a moment, Pearl and Amethyst stayed intertwined, arms around arms and hands on hands before breaking apart with a collective blush.

  
"Um. Yeah. Right. Let's." Pearl shuffled away, cheeks burning blue. Amethyst followed, mostly out of habit.

  
"And could one of you break up Lapis and Jasper before another whale gets beached? Oh, too late." Garnet frowned out the window. "If she's going to keep doing that, she should at least make sure it's a small one."

 


End file.
